paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Back in Time
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of the Lookout at daytime. In front of the Lookout is Rocky laying in the grass in the field. He slowly gets up and looks around, paw to head) Rocky: What just happened…? (In the distance, he could make out his three friends --- Chase, Marshall, and Zuma --- sitting beside a tree; the third is holding an iPad) Rocky: Zuma’s probably showing them a new game Chase: (from o.s. distance) We should show this to Rubble, Skye, and Ryder Rocky: Show them what exactly? (He gets up and runs over to them) Rocky: Guys! Guys, I’m right here! (The three friends look up with worry) Marshall: Did you hear that? Chase: I think that voice came from right behind us (They move their gaze to the mixed breed, a grin is on their faces) Zuma: Hey, dude. Are you new? (Rocky stares with bewilderment) Rocky: New? Guys! It’s me, Rocky! Your friend! I'm an eco-pup! Green means go! Remember? Chase: I don’t remember you being friends with us or you being a member of the PAW Patrol. Maybe you’re just confusing us for other people Zuma: Yeah. You must be lost or something Rocky: What? No, no, no! It’s me, Rocky of the PAW Patrol! Marshall: We don’t know anyone named Rocky. And we never had an eco-pup in the PAW Patrol, for that matter Rocky: Yes you do! I'm the eco-pup of the PAW Patrol! (His three “friends” are still confused) Come on, guys. Don’t pretend you don’t know me Zuma: But we don’t know you, dude (The mixed breed groans in frustration and walks off) Rocky: There’s gotta be someone around here who won’t act like I’m a stranger to them (Up ahead; Rubble digging up his chew toy. A smile appears on Rocky’s face) Rocky: A-ha! I bet Rubble recognizes me (He runs over to him and taps him on the back) Rubble: Oh, hello Rocky: Hey, Rubble! You know me, right? Rubble? (The bulldog frowns.) Rocky the eco-pup? Rubble: Nope. I don’t know anyone named Rubble Rocky: Oh. Well, does this ring a bell? Don't lose it, reuse it! Rubble: Nope Rocky: What about this? (He pulls out a photo, and shows it to Rubble. The latter looks confused...but then smiles) Rubble: Hey, that's us! (Rocky smiles expectantly) Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Zuma, and me! Rocky: And me too! Rubble: But...you're not in the picture (Rocky has a look for himself. Cut to a close-up of the photo; Rocky is, in fact, not anywhere to be seen in the photo. A huge frown appears on the mixed breed’s face, followed by a sigh. Now it turns into a scowl) Rocky: But you have to recognize me! I’m your friend, for crying out loud! Rubble: Look, I really don’t Rocky: Then, did some bad guy brainwash you or something so that I’m a stranger to you? Rubble: Nope. Nothing like that happened. (Rocky whimpers) Rocky: You know what? It’s nice knowing you, Rubble Rubble: How do you know my name? Rocky: Because I know you, duh! Rubble: You seem lost (Letting out a frustrated growl, Rocky runs off. Dissolve to a long shot of him sitting alone near a pond) Rocky: This stinks! Any one of our friends I happen to run into say they don’t recognize me. This must be some kind of prank...or some bad guy did it. (sadly) But what if it is true? Did something happen? Am I really a stranger to them? (He hears rustling in a nearby bush, surprising him) Rocky: What? Who’s there? (Coming out is Cappy; a smile instantly appears on the yellow face.) Rocky: Cappy! You recognize me? Cappy: Why wouldn’t I? Rocky: YES! Cappy: So...where are the others? Rocky: I don’t know. What’s happening? Cappy: Oh, you don’t remember? We were attacked by that thing (After a brief moment of silence…) Rocky: Oh yeah! That monster. Say Cappy. What's going on? The pups don't seem to recognize me. Is this some kind of trick? Cappy: I don't know, but it better not be a prank Rocky: Who else is with us? Cappy: Felix and Ulysses. I don’t know where they are Rocky: Me neither. I guess we should go and find them...wherever they are (The young bespectacled kappa suddenly gasps and points o.s.) Cappy: What? Where...Where is…? Rocky: What is it, Cappy? Cappy: The...The...castle! (Pan to where the castle should have been; instead, there is just a huge patch of dirt with a lone pink flower smack-dab in the center. The two ran over here, observing the area. Cappy frantically runs his hands over the dirt back and forth repeatedly, as if trying to look for something. Rocky runs over, concern is all over his face) Cappy: Where’s the castle?! Rocky: Do you think it’s under all that dirt? Cappy: It better not be! Do you think it just…? Rocky: (sighs) ...grew legs and walked away? I don’t think so, Cappy Cappy: No! I mean...do you think it just...blew up? Rocky: What makes you think that? Maybe a bunch of balloons took it away (Cappy glares at the pup, clearly not buying that theory) Cappy: (needled) Like in that movie? Rocky: (laughs nervously) Well, if you put it that way...kind of Cappy: Well, I don’t believe it. What do you think happened to the castle? Rocky: Look, I don’t exactly know. But what I do know is that we should go find some answers. Where should we start? Cappy: Apparently, talking to our friends doesn’t seem to work. I ran into Skye earlier and she acts like I’m a complete stranger Rocky: I tried talking sense into Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble, but they act like they don’t know me at all Cappy: Wow... Rocky: All right, let’s go find Felix and Ulysses (Dissolve to the pair walking along a grassy meadow) Rocky: Man, this is weird. I don’t even remember what that monster did. Last thing I remember, I see a blinding white light and then...I found myself lying in front of the Lookout Cappy: I was in a tree after that mess Rocky: Do you think it send us to a different dimension? Cappy: This can’t be a totally different dimension, Rocky! If it was, everyone was look completely different Rocky: Yeah, good point (Just then, Skye comes over. She notices the two) Skye: Oh. Hey, you two Rocky: Skye, it's me, Rocky. I'm your friend! Skye: (confused) You and I were friends? Since when? Cappy: Skye, please. You have to had known us Skye: Oh, you're that strange looking turtle with glasses I ran into earlier today Cappy: (dryly) I'm a kappa. Have you seen Felix and Ulysses? Skye: Uh...no. I don't know who they are. Hey...how did you know my name was Skye? Cappy: Oh, never mind. We gotta go (Both left; cut to them approaching a bush) Rocky: Cappy, please. Let's not waste time on trying to talk some sense into our friends. It's clear something strange is going on, and whatever it is...I want to get to the bottom of it now so that everything goes back to normal Cappy: I know, and remember; we’re looking for Felix and Ulysses. I bet they're not too far from here Rocky: Do you think, maybe...everyone's hit by some magical spell that, you know, makes them not know who we are? (They start to walk away now) Cappy: I don't think everyone's under a spell. The castle is missing (Suddenly, an acorn hit him in the back of the head. Turning around, he noticed, hiding amongst the leaves of the tree, a pale pink hand performing a “come here” gesture to them before disappearing through the leaves) Cappy: Rocky, look. (Rocky noticed the hand) Rocky: You think it's someone we know? Cappy: Let's go check (Both climbed up the tree; both find Felix and Ulysses each on a branch. The other two joined them) Rocky: What are you guys doing up here? Felix: We've been looking for you two Ulysses: We didn't know where you were, so we hid up here Rocky: Uh...okay. Ulysses, what's my name? Ulysses: Pardon? Rocky: What's my name? Ulysses: Rocky, dear. Why'd you ask? Rocky: I just want to make sure you recognize me Felix: Of course we recognize you Cappy: So, what's going on? Why are our friends acting like we're complete strangers? Felix: I think we've been --- (And he goes no further when the tree suddenly started to quiver and sway about, prompting all four to cling tighter on a branch. Eventually, they all fell out of the tree; in front of them is Kent. He holds a soccer ball and a scowl can be seen on his face. It's likely he caused the tree to shake) Kent: This is so dumb! Mom never lets me do ANYTHING! This is what I get for living with a parent who couldn't afford to get enough money to spend on me all because she didn't bother to find another job! (And before he prepares to kick the ball with force again, he noticed the four out-of-place kids and glares at them) Kent: Hey. What are you freaks doing here? And why were you hiding in that tree, huh? (Rocky gets up) Rocky: Kent, I'm so glad you're here. Is everything okay? Is mom giving you a hard time again? Kent: Who the heck do you think you are, kid? You're going off like you're related to me or something! Rocky: That's because we are. You're my big brother, and I'm your little brother. Rocky Kent: Did you hit your head on a tree or something? You must be confused, pal. I'm not your big brother, because I don't know you Rocky: But I… (sighs) Never mind (He sadly walks off, the other three quickly followed behind. Dissolve to the four now walking towards a large tree) Rocky: What do we do now? Felix: Rocky, Ulysses and I have an idea of what's going on Ulysses: We were just about to explain when Kent rudely interrupted us...no offense, Rocky Rocky: None taken. So, what's happening right now? Felix: We've been sent back in time somehow Rocky: What?! So that explains why our friends don't recognize us? Cappy: I believe so. So...what time is this? I mean, I know we've been sent back in time, but...why are we not recognized? Felix: I think this is the time before us animatronics were thrown out of virtual reality. The second question...I don't really know Ulysses: But weren't we battling some horrid monster? Rocky: I think we were (Dissolve to a flashback of said foursome encountering a large dinosaur-like monster. Its body is light blue with white streaks, eyes are ruby red, dark blue spikes running down from its head to its tail. It opens its mouth to release a roar from its throat, revealing dangerously sharp fangs. It notices the four, instantly shutting up) Cappy: (voiceover) Yeah. It was definitely a monster (Zoom out to reveal the battle taking place in the inside of a castle-like building with icicles hanging from the ceiling. The monster roars again) Felix: (voiceover) Its name is Doraldo. It was us and all of our friends, and we went to an abandoned castle on a snowy island to investigate...and there he was Ulysses: (voiceover) But that poor thing was injured, yet most of you went off and attacked him like he's planning to hurt us (The others, except for the four victims ran for the exit, but Doraldo stomps his foot. Instantly, it causes a large block of ice to fall out of nowhere and block the way out, trapping, Rocky, Ulysses, Felix, and Cappy inside) Rocky: (voiceover) And that's when things got ugly (Doraldo opens his mouth again, and this time, a white orb started to form. It rapidly grows bigger until it was the size of his eyes. He aims at the four and blasts the ray of light down on them. Once it clears, all that is left are charred circles on the floor of where the guys once stood. The flashback ends there) Felix: Yeah. What he did right there was pretty intense Ulysses: (angry) But still, he was hurt! Oggy even said so, but none of you even listened to him! Rocky: Yeah...I'm pretty sure three of us owe him an apology Cappy: Right. I bet we wouldn't be in this mess right now if we weren't so ignorant Felix: But that's the least of our problems. Right now, we have to go find Doraldo and heal his injury. I'm afraid that if we don't go there right now...he’ll probably destroy this planet and maybe sent us a thousand years into the past Ulysses: (gasps) Oh my! We better go right now! Felix: I'm not sure if the castle is still there Rocky: Well, we have to go anyway. If anyone can send us back to our own time, it's Doraldo. Come on, guys! (Dissolve to the four riding on the pink dinosaur boat; the Phoenix is the one driving while the unicorn looks at the map) Cappy: Are we almost there? (The phoenix looks ahead into the distance; sure enough, their destination is still there on the snow-covered island) Felix: Yes! We're almost there (The boat stops once it approaches the dock. The four got off and approached the castle down a frosted brown path. Ahead is the castle Doraldo is said to hide in; frost and icicles nearly covered the entire building) Ulysses: I know I've said this before, but...that castle looks old Cappy: Definitely (Doraldo’s primal roar can be heard from the inside, striking fear into the foursome) Rocky: Yeah. Angering him would be a bad idea Felix: But he's the only one that can send us back to our own time Cappy: We better not get thrown back further into the past. No technology, no fun, no...well, anything modern! So yeah, we better not make him angry (Another roar is heard) Ulysses: My, the poor thing is really suffering. What could have caused his injury? Felix: There's only one way to find out (Cut to a long shot of the four advancing closer to the entrance. Rocky tries to open the double doors, but to no avail. He attempts this a second time...it won't budge) Rocky: I can't open the doors. Guys, I think they're frozen shut (Cut to a close up of the door; indeed, ice has completely had the door closed tightly. Back to the four) Cappy: How are we gonna get in? Ulysses: Oh. I might have the solution (His horn glows, as well as the ice. The unicorn strains a bit as the ice slowly begins to melt off the double doors. Once the ice has completely thawed, Rocky pushes on the doors and they flew open) Rocky: Awesome unicorn magic, Ulysses Ulysses: Thanks, dear (Dissolve to the four walking down an empty hallway) Ulysses: (shivering) Is it just me, or is it colder than a freezer in here than outside? Cappy: Get real, Ulysses. This place is old. No one lives here anymore Ulysses: I know that. It's just...it just had to be on a snowy island Felix: They say it's always very cold around this area. No one knows why Rocky: That's really weird (Another roar echoes throughout the castle) Felix: We are not wasting any more time. Doraldo is suffering terribly right now! Rocky: (calling out) We're coming for you, Doraldo! (The phoenix shoves flowers in his mouth to shut him up) Felix: Are you insane? What if he hears you and blows this place up? Rocky: Dude, I'm just letting him know we're coming Cappy: Well, he may think we're here to hurt him, thus sending us further back in time. Ulysses really hates the old times Rocky: Why is that? Ulysses: Oh. Well, it's just so...old-fashioned and so much...brown. Lacks colors and and people are so rude.” (The other three stared at him with confused expressions) Ulysses: What? It's just my honest opinion (Doraldo roars once again) Rocky: Oh no! Doraldo is still in pain. We have to find him and quick! Cappy: But where is he exactly? (The noise seems to come from the hall near Rocky) Felix: It's down that hallway. Let's go! (He suddenly slips on the icy floor and slides right into a dark room, accompanied with crashing and several glasses shattering, plus a cat yowling in pain. The other three cautiously entered the room) Rocky: You okay in there? (Rocky cautiously enters the room, Ulysses and Cappy followed behind. Cut to Felix, just barely visible amongst the debris consisting of ice cubes, wooden planks, broken vases, and a sleeping gray cat on top of it all. The other three look around a bit before they start digging through the mess to free Felix; Ulysses, however, uses magic) Rocky: Geez, you gotta be more careful (All he gets as a response is an annoyed groan from the phoenix) Ulysses: Not to mention, no running in the hallways (The cat lets out a loud screech in the unicorn’s face before it runs off elsewhere) Cappy: That feline’s got a problem (Doraldo is heard roaring yet again; Felix hastily pulls himself out of the pile) Felix: We can't be wasting any more time. Doraldo is in serious pain right now (The four made a mad dash out the room. Dissolve to a huge block of ice blocking a door. Doraldo’s roaring can clearly be heard. Here comes Rocky, Ulysses, Felix, and Cappy) Felix: Darn it. The door’s blocked Rocky: We could melt it. Let's do that Felix: That'll take a while. Besides, it'll probably flood the entire place Cappy: Well, you're a Phoenix, right? You could...never mind, you haven't mastered it Ulysses: Since I'm a unicorn, I could just simply vanish it Rocky: Yeah...you do that Cappy: Hey, why do you look so down? (There follows a brief silence before Rocky spoke up with irritation in his voice) Rocky: You know, I'd rather not discuss it, ok? Ulysses, go destroy that huge block of ice (The unicorn nods and gets his horn blazing, as well as the ice. Cracks start to form on its surface and suddenly, it combusts into hundreds of water vapors) Felix: Well done, Ulysses (Doraldo’s roaring can clearly be heard) Felix: Doraldo! He must be suffering terribly! Cappy: Let's go! (Dissolve to the four entering the room that was blocked. Zoom out to frame Doraldo, who appears to be three times bigger than the four boys. He takes a menacing step closer to them, only for his eyes to widen and to have yet another primal roar escape from his throat; the noise caused the quartet to cover their ears, since they're a bit too close to the monster) Felix: Doraldo, please don't roar again. And don't worry, we come in peace (The blue dinosaur looks down at them with uncertainty. He moves his head a bit closer and tilts it slightly to the left, as if he's confused) Ulysses: We won't harm you, Doraldo. Please tell us what's ailing you (Doraldo lets out a snarl before speaking) Doraldo: It hurts! (Four out of five gasped) Rocky: Woah! You can talk? Doraldo: Of course I can. What made you think I'm deaf? Felix: Nothing. Anyway, you seem to be in awful lot of pain Doraldo: Uh...not that it really matters or anything (He moves his right front leg, only for pain to shoot up again and cause him to explode with yet another roar. The four boys, again, covered their ears) Felix: Woah! Doraldo, please! Just take it easy. Let me have a look at that leg Doraldo: (angrily) But it hurts! Felix: Just let me have a look at it Doraldo: (growls) Fine. But if you make it worse, you know what I'm gonna do (The boys gasped with wide eyes; he's threatening to hurl them further into the past) Felix: Doraldo, I promise I'll be extra careful (Cut to the phoenix approaching the injured leg. Looking up, there appears to be a bite mark just above the knee) Felix: Looks like you've got a nasty bite there. (looks closer at it) And it looks like you've been bitten by…(surprised) ...a...dog… (He slowly moves his gaze to Rocky, who looks away in shame. Cappy and Ulysses do so likewise) Cappy: You...bit Doraldo? Rocky: (angrily) Yes! It was me! I bit him, okay? And it’s because I was angry with the other pups! Ulysses: But why, darling? Rocky: I don't know. Something stupid. I kinda said something terrible to them, and they got mad at me. Chase said something really bad to me Felix: And that is? Rocky: He said that I'm a very bad pup for biting Doraldo. And you know what? He's right. (tearfully) Maybe I'm not made to exist anymore. That's another bad thing he said to me (He lied down on the ground, and whimpered. The three animatronics gasped) Felix: Well, you know what? I'm gonna make sure Chase owes you an apology Cappy: Rocky, that's probably why none of our friends recognize you. (The pup wipes away tears) Rocky: I don't get it Felix: Your wish, unfortunately, didn't go unheard by Doraldo. So when he blasted that beam at us, he might have made your wish come true Rocky: (surprised) Woah! I guess he did! But wait...how come you guys recognized me and no one else did? Ulysses: Well, I suppose this is the time period where we animatronics never came to this world. And...well…about you... Felix: Yeah, I guess that remains a mystery Cappy: All right. Now that most of our questions have been answered, how are we gonna go back to our own time period? (They turn their gaze to Doraldo) Doraldo: What? Felix: Doraldo, do you think you can send us back to our own time? Doraldo: I guess...sure, I can do that. But what about my injury? Ulysses: Allow me to take care of that. (Cappy wraps his hand around Ulysses’ horn) Cappy: Wait, wait, wait. We want to help too Rocky: What can you do, Cappy? (The young kappa animatronic squirts out water from his mouth and onto the bite mark. To the others’ surprise, Doraldo didn't react negatively. Next, Felix and Rocky bring out white gauze. Ulysses levitates the white sheet around the injury. The monster now has a delighted grin on his face) Doraldo: Wow. That feels great! Thank you! Rocky: You're welcome! Cappy: Can you send us back now? Doraldo: Absolutely! Now hold still (He strains as a white orb develops from his forehead. It slowly descended down upon the four, swallowing them up as the screen fades to white) ' ' (Fade to the foursome laying in a small patch of flowers. They slowly get up on their feet and look around) Rocky: Is this it? (Ahead are the pups gathered around) Felix: There's only one way to find out (Cut to the trio; Chase lies on the ground with deep sorrow. The other pups sit beside him with a look of concern mixed with slight disgust) Chase: If only I could take it all back… Marshall: Well, you did say those terrible things to Rocky Rubble: Yeah (Chase covers his eyes with his paws, weeping silently. Rocky and the three animatronics walked up to them) Cappy: Hey, guys! (His voice surprised the trio. They turned to see who is behind them and smiled, Chase’s is wider) Chase: Rocky, you're back! (Pan to frame the three robots glaring at him) Ulysses: Chase, I believe you owe him something Felix: Yes. Perhaps an apology? Cappy: You should be ashamed of yourself (Chase sighs sadly before turning to Rocky) Chase: Rocky, I hope you're not mad at me. But I want to let you know that I am truly sorry for what I said to you. I was...I was just angry. I really wish I could take back what I said, but when I heard you were gone for quite a while, I...I really wished those harsh words didn't leave my dirty mouth. But please, Rocky. As a friend, I know it's wrong to drive my friends away like that. I should've known what I said was just terrible, but…(sniffs) ...I don't want you to disappear like that! Ever! Rocky: And I never want to do the same to you. If you want to feel better, Chase, just let it out and cry. Also...I forgive you Chase: Thanks, Rocky (The two pups look at each other happily. Pan to Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, Ulysses, Felix, and Cappy, watching it all with a smile on their faces, with Skye crying hysterically) Zuma: Now that's what I call a happy ending (The other six nodded in agreement as the camera zooms away slowly from the scene) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Four